


Apology

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bea knows her bets, Fluff, M/M, Minor temporary angst, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words that Marcus never said before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

Ethan stormed out of the mess hall in a huff, slamming the door behind him before anyone else could move. The room instantly fell silent, and all eyes turned to Marcus standing stunned, one arm still outstretched towards nothing. After a moment, it fell limply to his side, his shocked expression unchanged  
“Well dear,” Bea said with a small chuckle, breaking the silence, “I think you really botched it this time.” She stood up from the poker game and walked over to the frozen Heavy. “What did you say?”  
Marcus’ mouth hung open for for a moment before he closed it, dumbly shaking his head. “I don’t...know...it was just a bit of teasing, like always.” His eyes were fixed on the door, as if the Engineer was standing just on the other side.  
Resting her hand on Marcus’ shoulder, Bea smiled softly at him, raising her good eyebrow. “I’ve never seen Ethan that mad about anything before,” she noted. “Maybe you need to start thinking about what you say exactly. Something you said hit a nerve.” She shoved the Heavy lightly, sending him stumbling towards the door. “Now, you go and fix this, champ.” Bea chuckled as he finally righted himself, gave her a quick nod, and ran out through the door, his footsteps and call of “Toymaker!” echoing down the hall. She returned to the table, grinning at the rest of the team as she sat down. “Well, there’s our entertainment for today.”  
Greg snorted softly, leaning back in his chair and resting his cards on the table. “Five bucks says this don’t get fixed until Boss buys him a new gun.”  
Grinning, Bea pulled out a ten. “I’ll take that bet and double it, hon.’

“Toymaker, wait!” Standing outside of the workshop, Marcus stopped, catching his breath. “Come on, I was just-”  
The door jerked open, stopping at the end of the deadbolt chain, and Ethan glared at him out of the space. “I don’ care if you were ‘just messin’ around, Boss.” His voice was clipped and dry with a harsh, simmering anger. “There are some things you just don’ say, an’ you said ‘em. I ain’t got else to do with you right now.”  
He started to close the door, but Marcus thrust his hand in the opening, wincing as the door crushed his fingers against the frame. “Don’t you shut me out,” he growled, before sighing and hanging his head. “I know...I messed up. I may not know how, but I did.” His free hand came up and pushed his goggles onto his forehead, his eyes clouded with something the Engineer had never seen there before; remorse.  
“I’m sorry, Ethan.”  
The seconds grew long and stifling, and Marcus pulled his hand out of the door with a grunt, rubbing his fingers softly as he waited.  
A full minute passed before the deadbolt slid back, and the door opened fully. Ethan looked up at the Heavy, his expression mixed irritation and forgiveness. “I may be a rather mild-mannered man,” he began, raising his hand to silence Marcus when he would have interrupted. “But you never, EVER talk bad about a Texan’s mama, and NEVER to his face, ya hear?” The Heavy nodded, and finally the hint of a smile appeared on the Engineer’s face before finally breaking out into a full grin. “All right, c’mere, ya big dummy,” he chuckled, letting himself be pulled into a crushing hug. “I forgive ya. Just don’ do it again.”  
Marcus smiled back, finally setting him down. “I won’t talk about her like that again,” he promised. “Just, uh, don’t tell the others that I actually said, you know, THOSE words. Don’t want them thinking I’ve gone soft.”  
Chuckling, Ethan winked at him. “Your secret’s safe with me, Boss,” he grinned. “Now, you said somethin’ earlier about somethin’ to show me in the back in the armory?”

Glancing out the door as Ethan and Marcus passed, Bea grinned victoriously. “Hand in hand.”  
She chuckled softly at the sound of Greg grumbling, bursting into full-on laughter as the two wadded-up fives hit her in the back of the head.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as an apology (heh) to a good friend, for making her cry with another series of fics.


End file.
